¿Lo harás?
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: La noche buena suela estar llena de sorpresas y alegrías, la familia Vongola no es ninguna exepción. Puede que esta noche algo cambie para dos personas... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mi regalo del Santa Secreto del grupo de Facebook "R27 fan club (the chos club)". ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a Savi Misa Salmoran Di Vongola! ¡Savi ojala que te guste! \n.n/


24 de Diciembre, también mejor conocida como noche buena en varias partes del mundo, Italia se incluye en eso.

En alguna parte del país anteriormente mencionado, siendo mas específicos en la mansión de la familia Vongola, una gran fiesta se esta levando acabo. A pesar de normalmente estar ocupados hasta el ultimo segundo; el Décimo Vongola y sus cercanos, siempre lograban hacer tiempo para convivir en las fiestas.

Siendo Vongola como es, la fiesta fue enorme, solo siendo invitados aquellos de confianza por la décima generación: La familia Simón, la familia Cavallone, la familia ( recientemente formada ) Millefiore, los de CEDEF, la novena generación, Varia y los ex-arcobalenos que desde hace algunos años habían recuperado su cuerpo original con la ayuda del décimo cielo.

Con todas esas personas en un solo lugar, era mas que claro que había desastre y destrucción en cualquier lugar.

Tsuna miraba con una sonrisa desde el balcón como su familia peleaba como siempre lo hacia con los guardianes de su mejor amigo Enma, mientras que el mencionado conversaba con tranquilidad con Dino; su abuelito junto con sus guardianes observaban entre risas como Varia se mataban entre ellos, Yuni se encontraba con Byankuran probando los dulces mientras que Ganma los observaba al mismo tiempo que evitaba una pelea entre los guardianes del peliblanco, Shoichi y Spanner hablaban con Giannini de algo que al parecer terminaría en problemas ( como siempre ) a ellos se les unía Verde.

Lal y Colonello se encontraban hablando o bueno, lo mas parecido, puesto que la chica solo golpeaba al rubio ( Tsuna sentía lastima por el ), Fong conversaba con I-pin y Fuuta, Viper grababa la masacre de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras que Skrull de alguna manera había terminado en medio de la pelea entre los guardianes del cielo y de la tierra.

Reborn no se encontraba en ningún lado, pero no preocupaba al castaño, sabia el que el Hitman estaba planeando algo y sabia que era mejor dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera, de todas maneras de iba a terminar saliendo con la suya.

Al pensar en el Hitman el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues, como no hacerlo cuando llevan mas de cinco años como pareja.

El día que Tsuna supo que los sentimientos por su tutor ( Ahora consejero personal ) eran correspondidos, fue el mas feliz y memorable. No todos los días el mejor Hitman de todos te acorrala contra la pared y te roba un beso ( un muy demandante y candente beso ) para luego decir que era suyo.

Luego se entero que el sicario había sufrido de un ataque de celos inmensos al verlo tanto tiempo con Enma.

Si, no fue la manera mas romántica de confesarse, pero aun así al castaño le había encantado.

Las reacciones de sus amigos al enterase fueron épicas ( Reborn les tomo fotos para futuros chantajes ) para terminar aceptando la relación con pura felicidad ( Y algunas advertencias al sicario por si se atrevía hacer llorar al cielo ). Al darle la noticia a los demás paso lo mismo que con sus guardianes, solo para terminar con la aceptación y bendición de todos al final del día.

Desde eso pasaron cinco años, como todas las parejas han tenido sus fallos pero siempre han logrando salir adelante y superando cualquier obstáculo que tengan enfrente, demostrándole al mundo entero que no dejaran que los separen sin dar pelea.

Fue inconscientemente tal vez, pero tantos buenos recuerdos solo provocaron que el castaño sonriera mas y sin comenzó a tomar aire para lo hace algo que solo hacia en presencia de familia, Hayato al notar lo que haría su cielo, corrió al piano que se hallaba en el lugar y comenzó a tocar.

 _Bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no_

 _fu de o motterun da_

 _hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru_

 _omoi wo egako_

 _kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku?_

 _bokura no shiru sekai wa semaku te_

 _dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe_

 _kikoe no furishite_

 _arasou koto de sonzai kachi_

 _tashikame te wa ginen o idaki_

 _chigai o "kosei ja" "naku teki" to_

 _kime tsuke te wa tsuki hanashi_

 _hito to no kankeiwa shihai de_

 _musuba re te yuku mono ja naku te_

 _te to te wo tsunagi koe wo kiku n da_

Todos en el lugar sonrieron al escuchar al cielo cantar.

 _irodoru sekai_

 _nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_

 _muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_

 _mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku_

 _bokura wa minna " jibun rashi sa " toiu na no_

 _fu de o motterun da_

 _hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru_

 _omoi wo egako_

Cierto hombre con fedora se acerco al balcón donde el castaño se hallaba.

 _Nan no tame umare te ki ta ka_

 _kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo_

 _koushite atarimae no hibi ni_

 _hisonu deru kiseki_

Tsuna no noto a nadie a su alrededor, el solo cantaba lo que sentía.

 _Hikari no ura ni kage ga ari_

 _kirei goto bakari katare nai_

 _tomonau ikari ya kanashimi_

 _me osora sa zu ni mukiai_

 _itami o shiru koto de yasashi sa_

 _yurushi au koto ga deki ta nara_

 _ashita wa motto waraeru hazu_

Lo que anhelaba…

 _irodoru sekai_

 _nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_

 _muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_

 _mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku_

 _bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no_

 _fu de o motterun da_

 _hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru_

 _omoi wo egako_

…Lo que el deseaba…

 _irodoru sekai_

…Para sus seres amados...

 _bokura wa minna_

…Hoy, mañana y siempre.

 _irodoru sekai_

 _nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara_

 _muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai_

 _mugen ni hirogaru kyanbasu wa kibou ni somatte ku_

 _bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no_

 _fu de o motterun da_

 _hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru_

 _omoi wo egako_

Tsuna no noto que todos lo miraban hasta que paro, al notar ese detalle, un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras que todos los demás lo felicitaban y alababan. El castaño solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, fue en eso cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano para después sacarlo del lugar.

Colocando toda su atención a la persona que lo llevaba vio que se trataba de Reborn, el cual parecía algo divertido con lo que estaba pasando.

\- Realmente eres Dame-Tsuna al llamar la atención de esa manera – Comento el sicario con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No era mi intención – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa tímida, dejándose guiar.

El Hitman solo bufo un poco con algo de ironía. Al parecer el chico aun no se daba cuenta que el era siempre el centro de atención de todas las fiestas a las que se presentaba. Mejor así, de esta manera, el chico solo le pondría atención a el, aun así haría lo que fue para asegurarse que el pequeño siempre estuviera a su lado con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron a uno de los jardines de la mansión Vongola. Este se encontraba lleno rosas naranjas, blancas y negras junto con la hermosa luna que tenían esa noche hacia de la vista un lugar hermoso para cualquiera.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Reborn? – Pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa sintiendo la ligera brisa que había esa noche.

El ex-arcobaleno del sol al ver al castaño con esa hermosa sonrisa acompañado de las rosas a su lado y la luz de la luna que parecía acariciar la piel del chico, solo hacían pensar a Reborn lo afortunado que era por tenerlo a su lado.

\- Hay algo que debo preguntarte y no puede esperar mas – Respondió seriamente el Hitman.

Tsuna ahora solo miraba curioso a su pareja, tanta seriedad en el asunto dejaba mas que claro que nadad era una broma o algo parecido.

Reborn al ver que tenia toda la atención del chico le lanzo una rosa naranja, Tsuna algo sorprendido logro tomarla solo para observar algo confundido al sicario que miraba la rosa seriamente; queriendo saber que era lo que pasaba el castaño bajo la mirada y el ver bien lo que tenia en la mano se quedo en shock, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

\- Casate conmigo Tsuna – Dijo Reborn, acercandose a el.

Ahí en el centro de la rosa de color naranja, se hallaba incrustado un anillo se compromiso. El anillo se podía ver que era de oro blanco mientras que la piedra que portaba parecía una llama naranja que brillaba con intensidad a la luz de la luna.

Alzando su mirada el castaño noto que el Hitman ya se encontraba frente suyo, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta no formulada pero que ambos sabían se había hecho.

 _¿Lo harás?_

Tsuna lo miro por unos segundos en los cuales una de sus mejores sonrisas apareció.

\- ¡Si! ¡Claro que si! – Exclamo con alegría el cielo, para después abrazar con fuerza al sicario que regreso de la misma manera el gesto.

Pasaron unos momentos abrazos de esta manera solo para separarse un poco y sonreír al otro. Reborn tomo la rosa de la mano del castaño, retirando de manera delicada el anillo para después con mucha delicadeza y cariño que solo Tsuna vería en el, tomar su mano izquierda y colocar el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

Tsuna al ver la sortija en su mano sonrió mas y miro a Reborn con infinito amor, siendo correspondido al momento.

\- Te amo Reborn – Dijo Tsuna mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi – Contesto el Hitman de la misma manera.

Al terminar de decir esto el mayor se inclino hacia delante besando al menor con amor y cariño que solo había salido a flote cuando se hallaban juntos. Tsuna de la misma manera respondió al beso, agradeciendo a todos lo dioses el permitirle conocer a su ex-tutor ahora consejero personal y próximamente esposo.

El beso duro un rato, solo siendo separados por la necesidad de aire y los fuegos artificiales que comenzaban, disfrutando el espectáculo Tsuna se recargo en Reborn viendo al cielo mientras que este lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Feliz navidad Reborn – Soltó el castaño con una sonrisa viendo al mencionado.

\- Feliz navidad Tsuna - Respondió el sicario, mirando con amor al chico entre sus brazos.

 **Se que ya es tarde, pero, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Si leyeron la descripción ya sabrán porque escribí esto, Savi, ojala te guste y si no dime y ya vemos que se hace n.n**

 **No hay muchoque decir, así que:**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que sus deseos se cumplan y la felicidad reine en sus vidas, recuerden que esta vida es complicada pero hay que saber como llevarla para disfrutarla a lo máximo todos los días.**

 **¡Nos veremos en el 2018! n.n/**


End file.
